This project is designed to study the effect of two treatment regimens using hormone stimulants to induce ovulation and conception in bitches. The major areas of interest are: 1) the induction of regression of the functional corpora lutea by hormone administration; and 2) the induction of follicular development and ovulation followed by breeding bitches pretreated with hormone to regress corpora lutea.